Total Glee Highschool
by Joley123
Summary: See what happens when the cast of Total Drama are thrown into McKinley high, a lot of shocking relationships, and some not so shocking ones...
1. Chapter 1

Courtney's POV

I saw them.

Duncan walking with his arm around Heather.

Heather! I was in disbelief.

Is he going through every girl to spite me?

Anyways, we're at this new school in Ohio or whatever. And believe me, I was not particularly thrilled. I figured I could maybe take up a club, run for class president or something.

But I digress.

So there I was, telling him off.

"What is your problem? Heather? Really?"

I stared him down, my face flushed with anger.

Heather, now a cheerleader of course, simply flipped me off and pulled herself closer to my former flame.

But the only flames now were that of rage.

"You are the scummiest, sleaziest, worst person that has ever been my misfortune to meet!" I roared.

Suddenly some guy turned me around, calling me 'Rachel' I looked at him confused.

"You're not Rachel…" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I'm not this Rachel person. I'M Courtney Montgomery."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay then…"

I glared; at this point Heather and Duncan had left.

But suddenly my eyes widened. I looked at him, his looks, his mannerisms…He reminded me of Duncan.

I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, but he interrupted my thoughts before I could decide.

"What?" He asked.

I guess I had been staring a bit.

Well, he was pretty good looking…not that I would EVER admit it.

I didn't mean to…but I could feel my cheeks tinting.

Damn, I was blushing.

"Nothing!" I said defensively, looking away.

It didn't matter…he was looking at some blonde cheerleader anyway.

He was a player, I could tell…just like Duncan.

I must've still been blushing because he asked in a teasing voice "Something the matter, babe?"

"Oh…just shut up!" I hissed abruptly.

He had such a cocky smirk.

"Whatever. See you around hot stuff." He said, walking away.

Yep, just like Duncan.

_**This is a collab with eofan467. (my friend Casey)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Noah's POV

New school year, new school.

'Wonderful…' I thought.

I adjusted my sweater vest and walked through the halls that reeked of sweat and hormones.

My mother had insisted I sign up for some club. So I reluctantly headed to the sign up board.

Some guy was putting up sign up sheets. He was wearing a neon green scarf.

Seriously? What is this, the 1980's?

I didn't bother with any snide remarks…hey, he wasn't bad looking…he kinda looked like someone who's ear I once kissed… I reached for the pen to sign up for chess club. My hand brushed up against scarf boy's. I expected him to jerk away, but he just looked at me and slowly lowered his hand, as did I.

He didn't seem repulsed, which I suppose was relieving; at least I knew my gaydar was spot on.

A little smirk was playing around my lips as he greeted me.

"Hey." I looked to see what he was posting.

"Glee club, huh?" he nodded.

"You guys any good?" I didn't particularly care, but he was cute so I rolled with it.

"Well we went to regionals" He said proudly. I guess I was somewhat impressed.

"Did you win?"

He frowned a bit. "Sadly, we lost, but we sounded great and looked fabulous."

"I'm sure you did." I winked. Flirting was much easier when you knew the other guy was gay. (Getting the wrong impression has led to some awkward moments…)

He started to smile when some football player splashed a slushie or whatever in my face.

"Welcome to McKinley high." He sneered.

"Ape!" My new pal yelled after him.

I was flattered he was defending me, but that didn't make up for the fact that my clothes were ruined.

"Are you okay….uh I don't know your name." He turned to me.

"My name's Noah" I said. "And I'm just thrilled I got such a warm welcome."

He told me his name's Kurt.

"Let me help you or it'll stain your clothes, and that's so not good for your face."

I smiled, which I rarely do. "Sure, do you have a change of clothes on you?" I asked, not really expecting him to, but of course, he did. Apparently some Rachel chick told him to.

"Follow me." He directed, and I did.

He handed me a bag out of his locker. The get up was a bit…feminine, not to my surprise. I sighed, went to the bathroom and changed. I stepped back out begrudgingly.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Fabulous."


	3. Chapter 3

Bridgette's POV

I sat down in history class, getting out my books. I was relieved Geoff wasn't there; we had a pretty messy break up.

The teacher was well into the lesson when some guy rushed in. He was tall, had brown hair, and gorgeous brown eyes.

"Finn Hudson, you're late!" The teacher barked.

"Sorry…I forgot." He mumbled.

He was cute. The teacher pointed wrote him up and pointed to an empty desk.

"Today you'll be working in partners." She began rattling off names.

"Finn Hudson and Bridgette Farlie" I smiled a little as we moved to two desks that were pushed together.

I smiled in a friendly manner "Hi."

As we worked, we got to talking; we both had pretty bad breakups.

"He would always look at other girls." I was saying.

"Why the hell would he do that if he had you?" He asked. It was cheesy but I blushed anyway.

"Aw that's so sweet." I said.

The bell rang much to my disappointment.

We walked to the door as he was talking about his crazy ex, his arm draped over my shoulder, which I kinda liked.

Suddenly, some Courtney-type girl walked over.

"Oh I am, am I?" She asked, glaring at me.

"Rach…" He started, glancing at me.

"Don't trust him. He'll have you fall for him then dump you for his ex." She said. "Which in this case happens to be me."

I rolled my eyes at her.

"At least _she _won't ditch me for someone in Vocal Adrenaline!"

"Vocal what?" I asked, but they ignored me.

"You hope." She retorted.

"Seriously, vocal what?" I asked again.

"It's a glee club" She said, talking to me like I was an idiot.

"Don't you have class, Rachel? Never thought of you as a cutter." And with that, she left.

He apologized profusely about that chick but I shrugged it off.

"She reminds me of my friend Courtney, even the singing."

He laughed a bit.

"They'd totally clash."


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen's POV

I saw Courtney eye-balling that Duncan look alike. Really? That's what she stoops to?

Man…desperate much?

Besides, _I'm _the one he was with when I caught him in bed with Heather.

Needless to say, I was less than thrilled when he picked her over me. He has serious commitment issues.

It was then that I realized there was only one guy who was always there for me; Trent. Not even to try to get me back, he was there purely because he wanted to, but getting back with him was the best choice I could've made.

Being at this school in Ohio wasn't exactly my ideal way to spend senior year. Everyone was so…typical. There were the jocks throwing slushies in the weaker student's faces, preppy cheerleaders bouncing around, all perky in their uniforms, the nerds talking about the latest science fiction novel, and then there was me. I didn't really blend in anywhere.

That was proven when I caught a couple of blonde cheerleaders looking at me, one, clearly the less intelligent one, had a fascinated, wide eyed stare, although I doubted she could've been contemplating anything more than elevator music.

She was whispering to her equally blonde, but seemingly less ignorant friend. It was something along the lines of "That girl looks like Tina!"

She wasn't exactly quiet when whispering. I rolled my eyes at the remark. Her slightly shorter friend hushed her.

"She can hear you." She hissed, but the dumb, Lindsay like girl was paying no attention as some girl walked down the hall.

Her eyes got big and excited.

"TINA THAT GIRL DRESSES LIKE YOU!" She pointed directly at me.

I admit her style was similar to mine, but I didn't enjoy having everyone stare at me. Tina just shook her head. The other girl buried her head in her hand.

After the hyped-up cheerleader calmed down, her friend walked over to me.

"I'm sorry about Brittany…you see she just…"

I didn't need her to explain. "No worries, I know a girl, Lindsay who is the same way." She nodded, like she knew who I was talking about to some degree.

"I'm Quinn." She said.

"Gwen." She had started to say something else when Trent walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist; I smiled, feeling his breath on my neck.

Quinn looked at him then abruptly started walking away.

"I have to go!" She said, rushing down then turning the corridor.

As Trent kissed the top of my head, I couldn't escape the image that burned in my mind. There was a look on her face, a sudden look of longing and desire. I've had that look one too many times.

This was **not** going to end well.


	5. Chapter 5

Alejandro's POV

As I strolled around outside, I stopped to see a pond that had caught my eye.

What can I say? I admire nature's beauty like I would admire that of a female's.

Speaking of beautiful females, I saw Heather, the girl that had pushed me down a volcano, abandoning me to be trampled and burned, has completely forgotten about me and moved on to that…that…good for nothing delinquent!

Not that I care…

To take my mind off her, I sat down on a bench by the pond and took a piece of bread off my sandwich to break up and feed to the ducks.

Nearby there was a cute blonde cheerleader. She was…how do I put this? She was quacking along with the ducks. Yes, I was confused as well. She had picked one up and it had fled from her arms to catch the bread. I made sure to give it an extra piece. The bird seemed to be important to the girl.

She must not have taken the gesture in the way I had intended for she pouted and picked it up again.

"That's MY duck." She huffed indignantly. "I bet you don't even know duckanese." She added.

I smirked. She was Lindsay with brown eyes and a ponytail. I knew I could simply charm her, just respond in another language.

"Oh, mi bella, yo nunca harìa daño a tu pato."

_[A/N: That translates into "Oh, my pretty, I would never harm your duck."]_

She gave me a blank expression. "My name isn't Bella, its Brittany's Pierce!"

It was now my turn to be confused. I figured at the least her name was Brittany. "Do I look like some whiney, mopey, brat? And he's a duck, not a dog." She ranted.

I cupped her chin.

"You are much too beautiful to be portrayed by Kristen Stewart, Brittany." I gave her one of my signature smiles.

"I know right?" She smiled.

This was too easy.

And then she winked at me, clearly I had gotten to her as she was now giving me the look I had received from Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Courtney, and even Heather.

It did occur to me that this girl was just a stepping stone to get past the girl who had broken my heart…and a few bones.

Being the gentleman I am, I kissed her hand.

"My name is Alejandro."

She was shy and silent until 'her' duck flew away.

Brittany gave me the most innocent look.

"Oh…he flew away." She said with a disappointed glance.

Way too easy.

"Your duck may have flown away, but I am still here."

I brought her face closer to mine.

"Sounds fair." She said, beaming.

I was about to seal it with a kiss when she pushed away.

"I have cheerios practice!" She said and ran off.

She'll be back.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the first glee club meeting of the year. There were five new members. Courtney, to nobody's surprise, Heather, Trent, Alejandro, Bridgette, and Duncan, to everybody's surprise (He lost a bet, courtesy of Geoff).

"What is HE doing here?" Courtney was already on a rant, pouting and whining like a child.

"Hey princess, I'm not exactly thrilled about this either." Duncan pointed out.

"Shut up! You have no right to call me that!" She wailed.

The teacher, Mr. Schuester walked in.

"Alright who upset Rachel this time?" He asked, sighing heavily.

Unfortunately, with Puck making the same error that morning, Courtney only grew more furious.

"I'm not Rachel!" She shouted.

"SHE'S Courtney Montgomery." Puck mocked, speaking in a shrill voice to imitate her. The enraged former C.I.T chucked a water bottle at him.

Rachel, sitting upright, spoke up.

"I don't appreciate everyone mistaking her for me. Can she even sing?"

And that was what pushed her over the limit. Her face was beat red and her eyes seemed to glow with anger. She jumped up.

"Can I sing? Can **I **sing? DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO?" She then whipped her head to the band.

"Hit it!"

As the music started to play, there was a collective groan from the other former Total Drama contestants.

However, the New Directions were happy to have another talented member.

She sat down proudly after belting a rendition of Celine Dion's '_My Heart Will Go On_', sending a condescending smirk to Rachel.

"Okay so she can sing whatever." She mumbled. Everyone else was impressed, except for Duncan.

"You did that on purpose! You know about my-"

He stopped himself, sure the Total Drama cast new about his Celine Dion music store standee phobia, but he didn't think these people needed to know.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." She smiled coyly.

Puck let out a light chuckle. "Nice." He smirked.

Courtney blushed a little, but acted unfazed. "Whatever."

Mr. Schuester stood in front of the class again.

"Thank you Courtney. Would any of our other new students like to take the stage?"

Silence.

"Come on, we have to know what you guys sound like."

Silence.

"How about you, Trent? Weren't you in that Canadian band?"

There were a few muffled giggles, considering the band 'The Drama Brothers' only lasted a few months.

It didn't seem to faze the young musician as he took his guitar and sat down in front of the group.

He performed a soulful rendition of '_She Will Be Loved_,' his favourite song. He had jokingly said he was planning on playing it at his and Gwen's wedding….actually he was probably serious.

"He sat down; you can put your tongue back in your head now." Santana poked Quinn's arm.

Quinn had been in a bit of a lovesick gaze.

"Don't be ridiculous, I was just paying attention." She defended.

"Yeah, maybe _too _much attention." Santana teased.

"Doesn't he like have a girlfriend?" Britney added.

"Minor obstacle." Santana replied with a shrug.

Quinn wasn't listening; she was looking over at him. She bit her lip as her eyes glazed over with desire. She tried to maintain her composure; she wasn't about to be the 'other woman,' or some sort of home wrecking whore.

But then again….if something was to happen between them….

No! She scolded herself. She knew she was above this.

As the meeting ended for the day, she worked up the courage to talk to him, but just as she was, she saw a pale hand snatch him by the wrist.

"Come on, I've been waiting." Gwen's soft voice spoke.

Trent nodded then pulled her into a kiss, wrapping his arms around her petite waist. Quinn blinked away the twinge of jealousy that struck her like a large needle. She wasn't used to guys picking the goth girl over her, the pretty, blonde, cheerleader. What was it about her that he liked so much? Quinn just didn't understand.

But she watched as he gazed at his girlfriend through his green crayola eyes.

Perhaps she shouldn't have let things fizzle out with Sam…

She looked around at the group, seems like the Canadians had intermingled quite well, especially Puck's reaction to Courtney.

"Hey, I'm gonna take you out tonight." He was saying.

The uptight know it all crossed her arms.

"Do I get a say in this?" She asked. He simply smiled.

"Nope, I'll pick you up at six." He replied.

She sighed. After Duncan, she swore she'd be done with bad boys. She felt like she was falling into a pattern. Courtney knew how it'd play out.

She would fall for him, she'd think he felt the same, then he'd run off with the girl everyone wants him to be with.

Although she would conveniently overlook her own faults.

Duncan looked at everyone, his arm around Heather. Finally he turned to her.

"This is going to be a freaking long year."


	7. Chapter 7

Courtney's POV

I am NOT going on this date.

I am NOT wearing that silky silver dress

I am NOT making my hair wavy

I'm DRIVING to this date

I'm wearing a BLACK dress

My hair is STRAIGHT.

See? I do have morals.

So, we met at this restaurant called Breadstix….nice place I guess. They just gave us a lot of breadsticks….must be an Ohio thing….

Have I mentioned I hate it here?

So he sat across from me wearing an off blue shirt- almost a dress shirt and jeans, not baggy, thank God.

"You're looking pretty hot." He said with his gaze about a foot below where it should be.

I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers.

"Hey this isn't a free show here." I hissed.

"Yeah yeah keep your panties on." He paused, reflecting one what he said "On second thought…"

I rolled my eyes again.

"You chauvinistic pig." I grumbled.

His eyes narrowed. "I don't know what you called me, but it sounded insulting."

I rested my forehead on my palm, and then clapped slow and sarcastically.

"Very good, you're catching on!" I hissed.

He mumbled something under his breath as we ordered.

How he ever got me to agree to this, I'll never know.

Puck's POV

Man, what's with this chick? She's tough, smart, rude, a know-it-all, and a prude.

Why do I find that so hot?

What is it about the fact that she could kick my ass turn me on?

I guess I like a strong woman…not that it matters, she's been giving me the deathstare since the appetizers.

But hey, I like a challenge.

She was still picking at her food by the time I was ready for the bill.

"You eat like a pig too." She had remarked at one point. If you ask me, she just eats too lady-like.

"Whatever." I mumbled, sipping the remnants of my drink.

The angry stares between the two were very noticeable, like Courtney would have no problem tearing Puck to shreds. Her sharp glare cut like a knife piercing through him, like she was glaring into his soul…or what was assumed to be a soul.

The bill was paid and Puck drove the 'princess' back home.

"See you tomorrow." He said, leaning in for a goodnight kiss. Courtney looked at him like he was completely insane.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked softly but harshly

"No kiss?" He pouted in a child-like manner. She rolled her eyes and went inside.

After she was sure she had left, she sunk down to the floor and sighed dreamily, no longer hiding the smile that was now plastered on to her tan face.

And with her gaze distracted and lovesick, she spoke to herself.

"I hate him so much."


	8. Chapter 8

Heather's POV

This can _**not**_ be happening.

No….there's no way.

Not me.

Not now.

I hate my life.

I hate Duncan.

I hate myself.

I'm pregnant.

I came out of the stall in the girl's locker room. It was after practice but I didn't want to take the test at home, god forbid my father found out before I was ready. I shudder at the thought. I looked at myself in the mirror, trying to picture myself as a mom. A lump formed in my throat and before I knew it I had broken down into pathetic crying, luckily everyone had left, or so I thought.

"Heather….?" I heard someone approach behind me. I looked up at the mirror and saw Quinn, the captain of the cheerios.

"G-Go a-away..." I stuttered through my tears. I made a grab for the pregnancy test but I knew she had seen it.

She stepped closer to me, I gulped nervously. If she rats me out to coach Sylvester, I will murder her without hesitation.

"Heather…are you pregnant?" She asked softly.

I nodded, clenching my jaw out of anger, frustration, and humiliation.

"Here…sit down." She said, and we sat down on a bench.

"You're not gonna tell, are you?" I asked after I regained my composure. She shook her head and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Last year, I was in the same place as you. I was pregnant, and terrified." I looked at her, surprised. She didn't seem like the 'baby momma' type.

"What did you end up doing with it?" I asked, still considering abortion or adoption.

She sighed. "I gave her up for adoption, Rachel's mom adopted her."

I nodded; I knew who Rachel was from her hissy fit in glee club.

"Do you know who the father is?" She asked me. I nodded again, despite how promiscuous everyone thought I was, Duncan was only the second guy I had gotten intimate with. Most of the girls were convinced I had slept with half the Total Drama cast, but I was always all talk and no action.

Oh how I wish this was one of those times.

"It's Duncan, the guy with the green mohawk." I explained. She nodded, probably recognizing him from glee club.

"Does he know?" She asked. Oh yeah, of course he knows, that's why I'm having a mental breakdown in the middle of a locker room.

"No…I haven't told him yet." I mumbled. She nodded with a look of understanding.

"You know you have to eventually." I rolled my eyes. Obviously I had to tell him, how else was I supposed to explain my exponentially growing stomach?

"No shit, Sherlock." I murmured. She didn't react, although I didn't fully expect her to. She shook her head a bit though.

"Well then when _are _you planning to?"

I shrugged. "When sweatshirts can't cover my bump anymore." I retorted. It was her turn to roll her eyes.

"You can't do that to yourself or him for that matter." I sighed, I knew she was right…damn, I hated not being right, it's like the absolute worst feeling in the world…well second maybe to being bald on international TV…yeah that was probably the worst.

"I know…I'm just…you know…" I couldn't say scared. I _don't _get scared.

"Scared?" Shut up, Quinn. I didn't say that to her, she was probably the only person I could turn to right now. How was I going to tell him? I tried to go back to every TV show I've ever watched, that's when it came to me. It was something I saw on Full House, yes I'm aware this probably isn't the best idea, but I couldn't just go right to his face and tell him.

"I think I know how I'm gonna tell him….thanks Quinn." I normally don't thank people either, but she sure as hell deserved it.

Duncan's POV

When someone like Heather Everwood offers to cook you dinner, chances are she's poisoned it. But chances are she isn't completely taken with you like she is with me. So when she offered, I didn't hesitate all that much, I mean, what's the worst that could happen?

Okay, bad question.

We walked into her house around six. I looked around with both admiration and resentment. Her parents are rich so naturally her house could be envied by some celebrities. Pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind, I made myself comfortable on the couch as my lady went to go make dinner.

I froze for a moment, realizing something. This is what it would be like if we were married, wouldn't it? I wasn't sure if I should be scared or excited, I've never really imagined my future, even with Heather. I just live in the moment and try to avoid going to jail.

"Dinner's ready!" Heather called out and set down the food on her dining table that could fit an army. I took the seat next to her and watched her take my plate and fill it with food.

"So what're we having?" I asked, taking a sip of the drink she had set beside me. I noticed her rock back and forth slightly.

"Just _baby_ carrots, _baby_ corn, and _baby_ back ribs." She said and handed the plate back to me. I shrugged and started eating. Heather could be weird at times, I generally don't question it. "Thanks, _baby._" I added with a smirk and a mouth full of food. She rolled her eyes.

"Notice anything _special_ about the food? Like a _theme_?" She asked, clearly hinting at something.

I stared at her, then back at my half empty plate, then back at her.

"Finger food?"

She gave me the look, the look telling me that I'm a moron, whatever, used to it. I didn't have to wait very long for an explanation.

"I'm pregnant you dumbass!" She shouted.

You know how in a movie where everything freezes? When there's a dead, painful silence and everyone's afraid to break it? Like Earth stopped rotating and time and space no longer existed?

This moment was that plus an unborn fetus.

_I'm Pregnant._

_Pregnant._

I dreaded hearing those words, the possibility had lingered in my mind, but we were always protected, at least, I thought we were. With someone as hot as Heather, sometimes you get so lost in passion that you forget things.

She looked at me, silently imploring me to say something, but what was I supposed to say?

"What do you want to do?" I finally asked. She exhaled loudly, really thinking about it.

I will never ever forget her answer.

"I want to keep it."


End file.
